


Blind date

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: What would happen if you went on a blind date and it turns out that it's none other Sam Winchester?Warning: butterflies in the stomach and too much fluff, haha





	Blind date

Sam cursed under breath, "Damn it Dean. If she turns out to be a prude or a bimbo, I'm outta here." How the hell did Dean make him agree on a blind date?

Sam was sitting inside a cafe, looking out the window. He didn't order coffee yet to be polite to his date, he would order when she arrives. He wasn't too hopeful, because he didn't what exactly to hope to for to begin with.

Instead he read a book that brings with himself everywhere these days. "Angels and Demons"  by Dan Brown, ironic title of course. That was not why he liked it. Most people thought Sam was only a history buff with a love for literature. Sure bit he enjoyed SciFi thrillers just as much. And Dan Brown always adds a hint of history to it as well. 

He looked up and saw a girl enter, she was obviously way younger than him and to his relief, she walked over to someone she knew.

The next girl looked pretty and nice, but she wasn't her either. She put on an apron and started serving customers. 

Another girl entered with specs on with a book on her hand. Sam secretly it would be her, but she was greeted by a kid as "Ms. Scott." She was probably a private tutor. 

* * *

Sam looked away and concentrated on the book, until a voice interrupted him.

"Dan Brown? Wow, you have good taste." She said.

Sam looked up expecting anyone other than the girl in front of him. She had a crop sweater and boyfriend jeans on, she had specs alright, but she was breathtaking. Sam didn't know what exactly it was about her that got him so speechless, but she looked irresistible.

"Sam right?" She gave a radiant smile, holding her hand out.

Sam smiled back, taking her hand. Obviously she had soft hands.

"What gave me away?" He said. He stood up to acknowledge her presence.

Her eyes widened I surprise, "Oh! You're so tall!" She looked embarrassed for being caught off guard, but Sam only chuckled.

She answered, "Well, I knew a little bit about you. Like, you read. A lot." She looked impressed, not bored by it.

Sam liked her already. He sat down as she took her seat. She didn't seem to maintain eye contact for long, glancing down at her nails and tucking her hair behind her ear a lot.

Sam smiled again and asked, "So Y/N, who put you in gunpoint for a blind date?" 

Y/N chuckled, " Umm..my job actually. It's no fun, I get bored. And, lonely." She adds softly.

 Sam nods as if he can relate.

"So what about you?" You ask an open ended question because you don't wanna seem to eager.

Sam takes a long sip of his coffee and licks his lips normally before answering, but you find that hella attractive. "Uhm, my job is actually not boring. It's the family business that I was destined to do. At first I hated the idea of not going to college and doing the job, but I'm usually brains of the job."

He chuckles nervously, " I'm talking too much."

You shake your head automatically, " Oh no. Please go on. Besides, the sound of your voice is ..." You freeze and clear your throat.

" Uhm, yeah."

Sam raises his eyebrows, "The sound of my voice is what?" 

You don't meet his eyes, "soothing." 

Sam gives you a smile and continues, "Thanks Y/N. As I was saying, the research that I get to do for the job and even the practical works, it keeps me busy. I just, don't really feel a lot of connection with anyone anymore, if you know what I mean. People talk, but the conversations are not...."

He didn't know how to finish it without sounding like a prude so you finish it for him, "soulless?"

He flinches at your choice of words for some reason.

"Yeah. I guess that covers it", he finishes.

* * *

 

After coffee, he offers a stroll around ten neighborhood. You loved the idea of aimlessly walking with this gorgeous, tall and smart man; the way he talks and knows so much , yet doesn't patronise, only educates; it's kind of a nerdy turn on.

And his body, as much as you can make out through his jacket and jeans, is a complete turn on.

At one point while crossing the road, he takes your hands in his casually, you sigh quietly at how good that felt. His hands were so firm and warm, you slip your hand further into his and hold on. Noticing that you weren't in a hurry to let go of his hand, he mentally smiles and doesn't let go.

For the rest of evening, you two held hands but didn't comment on it.

"Favorite movie?" You ask.

"Ooh tough. Can't choose. How about you give me a genre?" Sam sounds excited, he loves quizzes, obviously. 

You chuckle, "horror and Sci Fi. Go! 

It takes him a second to answer, " Oh Interstellar, definitely. But horror, ooh that one's a tie between the shining and Ouija."

You tilt your head towards him a little to gently push his shoulders with your shoulders, "Were you scared as a kid when you first watched the shining? "

Sam was about to answer but stops, " Hey! Are you picturing me as a little kid or are you picturing me scared? "

You grin up at his tall figure, "As a kid. Honestly I don't think I can picture you scared." 

The look on his face changed for a split second and it didn't go unnoticed by you. Then he smiles and holding on to your hand with his left hand, uses his right hand to pull his phone out.

"That's you? Aww, I'm sure I'm repeating it like a broken record but that's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. So you were gorgeous since birth?" You blurted out.

Sam purses his lips trying not to look too satisfied, "Thank you for saying that, but I'm afraid I was a mess as a teenager. Always cuts and bruises on my knees for falling from trees or bikes, messy haircut, running nose and crappy dressing sense. "

You smile at his adorable nature of staying humble, " Did you love to climb up on trees?" 

"Oh all the time." His smile never leaves his face.

Then Sam pulls you, guiding into a park, and you two sit on a park bench. He asks about your childhood and you tell him one rare story that is not embarrassing. 

"I can't remember the last time I was grounded or have a curfew. Man I'm old." Sam laughs at a story in which you stayed past your curfew and were grounded for three days.

"Nah, you're really not." You brush it off.

Sam turns to look at you clearly, his legs shifting slightly on the park bench, hands on the wooden edge of the bench, inches away from yours.

"Hold on, how old do you think I am?" He asks.

" Is there a follow up question where I have to share my age? " you ask nervously. 

" No no promise, I won't ask. I'm just curious. Sam says.

"Well, you don't look a day over 25 honestly, I'm stretching that too 'cause I actually thought you're 22 or 23. But you're too mature for that." You tell him.

Sam smiles, " I'm 27. You are close, but I'm definitely older than 22 haha. You flatter me."

You brush your hand over his for a second, having no idea what came over you. Then you abruptly stood up.

"Ice cream?" You looked down at him as he was sitting still.

He smiled and shrugged, "what the hell. Let's go for it. My treat." 

He slips his hand into yours instantly, without questions. You liked that a little too much.

* * *

Two extra crunchy Choco chip ice creams later, you and Sam are practically side hugging each other and walking. You were talking about everything under the sky, his hands loosely on your waist, yours on his broad back; striding and laughing.

Sam stops near an old mansion and gestures, "That's the library I spend more of my time in." 

You peaked inside, " It's a gold mine. Do you love the smell of wood polish and books mixed together?"

His eyes lights up, " You too?" He gives you a toothy grin as you nod.

"You're really cute, you know",Sam says staring down at your intertwined hands.

You blush and look down too.

It was 9 pm already and you guys were hanging out since 4:30 pm. You had a hell of a time an your heart rate was taking a fast pace, wondering if he would like to see you again or not.

You were hopeful because you had to be. Otherwise your heart would sink.

"So that was...." Sam nervously smiled at you, looking through is long hair that fell on his face. Half his eyes were covered by his brows locks, main his hazel eyes seem a little darker.

"....amazing really. Great first date." You wanted to be honest with this man. He was perfect in every way and only deserved the best.

"Could there, um.. I dunno, be a second one?" He asked.

You smiled at him, " Absolutely, if you want."

He grins openly now, "Of course I want to see you again. I mean I guess you can probably tell by now...."

" Tell what?" Now you were genuinely confused.

" ....um.... How smitten I am? Ahem..by you?"

You chuckle a little and then shake your head fondly, " I love your choice of words." 

His hands leave yours and go to your waist casually, testing.

You don't hesitate anymore and pull him into a hug. He places his hands on the small of your back just for a few seconds before pulling back, "I'm glad we did this." 

You dare to reach out and remove his hair from his eyes, "Me too, Sam Winchester." 

 


End file.
